A Letter for You
by Lady Blume
Summary: Te escribo ésta carta, porque quiero que comprendas el motivo por el que ha pasado todo lo que hemos pasado.
1. Chapter 1

_Aqui os traigo mi segundo fanfic. Que emoción!_

_Espero que me dejeis reviews porque sino no subiré más capítulo._

_Os kiero y espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Querido Seto:**

Cuando llegué a Japón con tan sólo dieciséis años, tenía miedo y esperanzas al mismo tiempo. Quería dejar atrás mi vida en España; no era mala, pero quería cambiar de aires.

Me sorprendí cuando descubrí que tenía que seguir en secundaria, ya que vosotros dedicáis mucho más tiempo al estudio que al trabajo. El japonés me pareció muy difícil, pero en un año logré dominarlo medianamente bien.

Fue entonces cuando estuve lista para entrar en el instituto. Con diecisiete años tenía que ir a 2º de Preparatoria, nuevamente.

No he mencionado cuál fue la razón por la que dejé España; bueno, me convertí en una famosa escritora juvenil y luego me contrataron para grabar un disco; una bobada sin sentido, pero mi manager insiste en que tengo talento; por lo tanto, también era cantante, mi manager quería que ampliase los países de venta, así que me vine con ella aquí para escribir un libro en japonés. Es algo muy difícil, pero lo lograré.

Me alojaba en un ático de lujo, en la habitación contigua estaba mi manager.

Esa mañana me probé por primera vez el uniforme del instituto de Domino City, era una falda plisada azul con una camisa blanca y corbata roja y como me gusta ser observada: me puse, en vez de medias blancas, unos calentadores negros con los zapatos negros y un montón de accesorios punkis, también me peine el pelo de forma especial para ese día.

Ya estaba lista para partir, mi manager me dio algunas indicaciones sobre cómo escribir mi nombre o cómo os saludáis, etc. Luego me despidió y me dijo "suerte" lo que nunca imaginaría es que tú ibas a estar en mi clase.

Cuando llegué, me dirigí a secretaria, donde me dirían que iría a 2º A. Me acompañaron a clase, donde os vi a todos, pero mi vista fue directamente hacia ti, Seto Kaiba; aunque tus ojos azules no se fijaron en mí hasta que la profesora pidió la atención de todos. Me fijé que a tu lado estaban un grupito de chicas que no paraban de reír, hablar y mirarte continuamente, todas llevaban en sus carpetas una foto tuya titulada "Blue eye dragon, Seto Kaiba fans club"

- Alumnos- dijo la profesora carraspeando – prestad atención – en eso todas las miradas se fijaron en mi; los chicos me miraban con atención, por mi físico, algunas pocas chicas me miraban con los ojos brillosos (de seguro que reconocieron quién era) pero la gran mayoría me miraba con envidia por mi increíble cuerpo y mi pelo: negro, largo y brillante, no debería ser tan presumida) - hoy quiero presentaros a una nueva alumna, viene de España y no tiene mucha experiencia sobre cuales son nuestras tradiciones.

Baje la cabeza como me dijo mi representante, aspiré hondo y me dispuse a traducir mentalmente mi presentación.

- Buenos días, me llamo Meriange Lumbregny. Vengo de España, tal y como dijo la señorita Mitsumi, perdonad si no me expreso correctamente, pero hace tan solo un año que he aprendido el japonés y necesito perfeccionarlo – Un minuto de silencio, necesitaba pensar qué decir entonces, tu tenías la vista fija en mí y eso, lejos de ponerme nerviosa, me hizo sentirme más imponente ante los demás – No voy a hablar mucho sobre mí, simplemente voy a decir que soy una persona muy pacifica y que os agradecería que me acogierais como uno más.

Bajé la cabeza otra vez para luego volver a mirar a todos. La profesora me señaló el asiento que estaba al lado tuyo. Tú estabas sentado en una esquina con tu portátil sobre la mesa, yo me senté a tu izquierda.

Los de alrededor mío, se portaron fenomenal y me acogieron muy bien, te miraba de vez en cuando, descubriendo que tú también me estabas mirando, así que en ese momento decidí presentarme.

- Hola, soy Meriange Lumbregny.

La chica de al lado mío ya me había advertido de tu mal carácter.

- ¿Tú eres la escritora juvenil? – fue lo primero que me dijiste sin mirarme y sin parar de teclear en tu ordenador.

- Sí, soy yo. Pero creo que lo mejor será que té presentes tú primero.

- No creo que necesite presentación.

- Para mí sí. No estoy muy actualizada sobre las celebridades juveniles japoneses.

Me miraste levantando una ceja, yo te miraba con sobriedad, al parecer eso te había sorprendido.

- Yo soy Seto Kaiba, empresario y dueño de la corporación Kaiba, no soy ninguna celebridad juvenil.

- Perdona Kaiba, es que me parece que tienes un club de fans.

- Desgraciadamente, sí.

Días después tuve mi primer examen en japonés. La profesora iba a entregarlos junto con la nota.

- Seto Kaiba, otra vez un sobresaliente – las chicas te vitorearon, aunque eso te molestase.

Cuando llegó a mí, dijo:

- Meriange Lumbregny, tiene un nueve con cinco, sólo fallaste en un acento. ¿Qué te pasó?

- Al parecer no sabía cómo escribirla y me confundí.

- ¿Quieres que te lo suba a un diez?

- No, no me lo merezco porque he fallado – todos me miraron sorprendidos por mi nobleza, yo no era así en realidad.

Ahí sí que me miraste, estabas muy sorprendido de que alguien con el ego muy alto actuase de esa manera, ahora he cambiado gracias a ti, pero para peor.

Pasaron las semanas

Estar en Japón no era tan malo como creía y casi todas las semanas hablaba por chat con mis amigas de España y casi todos los días nos enviábamos e-mails.


	2. Chapter 2

Un día de comienzos de noviembre, la profesora nos informó que teníamos que hacer un trabajo de ciencias para presentarlo en una exposición de todas las clases de 2º, en navidad. Comenzó a decir nombres y al final los únicos que quedamos fuimos tú y yo. Parece que normalmente hacías los trabajos solos.

- Os he puesto como queríais, así que espero que estando con parejas que os agradan trabajéis mejor – dijo la profesora para después dar las indicaciones de cómo funcionaría la presentación.

Tú estabas escribiendo algo en tu portátil, supongo que era lo del trabajo, pero nunca te lo pregunté.

- Parece, Kaiba, que nos toca trabajar juntos.

- Así parece – me dijiste secamente.

- Tienes suerte de estar conmigo, yo siempre he hecho las mejores exposiciones del colegio, por ello soy una buena escritora.

- Yo creo que la que tiene suerte, eres tú.

Sólo te dedique una sonrisa irónica, me miraste he hiciste lo mismo. Fue entonces cuando noté que eras diferente a los demás chicos a la hora de expresarte y que nadie te comprendía (excepto las de tu club de fans)

- Y dime, Kaiba – giraste un poco la cabeza para mostrarme que me escuchabas- ¿Tienes Internet en ese ordenador?

- Claro.

- Entonces busca con tu ordenador y yo con los libros, que son mi especialidad.

A medida que iban avanzando los días, ya habíamos conseguido toda la información y sólo faltaba juntarla y discutir que pondríamos en la presentación.

Me invitaste a la mansión Kaiba para terminar el trabajo.

- Ven conmigo, ¿Tienes la información aquí, no?

- Por supuesto.

Te seguí hasta el estacionamiento de profesores, donde tenías una plaza propia. Me subí a tu Mercedes negro y arrancaste. Te fuiste por una serie de caminos que evitaban todos los semáforos.

- Me encanta tu coche, es el último modelo que han sacado, ¿cierto?

- Sí, ¿También sabes de coches?

- Sé de todo un poco, pero mis especialidades son la literatura y la tecnología.

Tú no dijiste nada, pero sí vi la cara que se te quedó, era como si quisieras decirme "increíble" Desde ese momento tuve una ligera intuición, había algo que te llamaba la atención sobre mí, pero de una forma distinta a la que pensaba.

Lo primero que vi al acercarnos a tu mansión, fue una gran valla metálica negra que rodeaba a una gigantesca casa blanca al estilo de la casa presidencial de Washington. En la entrada de la valla estaban dos "K" de oro de tu apellido, mirándose la una a la otra.

A medida que avanzábamos se veía mejor la inmensidad de la mansión Kaiba. Una gran puerta doble de roble era la entrada a lo que era el gran recibidor de colores crema y azul, todos los muebles de tu casa eran de estilo europeo victoriano. Me quedé anonadada al entrar, tú lo notaste y para fastidiarme simplemente te reíste, sacándome de mi asombro y haciendo que me sintiera avergonzada.

- ¿Dónde haremos el trabajo, Kaiba?

- Pues en mi taller, supongo. Allí tengo todo lo necesario para hacer un buen trabajo.

Yo me imaginaba un taller con cosas de mecánica, pero me sorprendí en cuanto bajamos por unas escaleras a lo que parecía una entrada de garaje, la diferencia era que la entrada estaba protegida por contraseña escrita, lector dactilar, de retina y vocal. Una vez más, sorprendiste a la que jamás se sorprendía con nada.

- Sorprendente, Kaiba. Aquí tienes un laboratorio electrónico en toda regla.

- Aquí hago las máquinas de prueba que luego sacamos al mercado.

- Me lo suponía – murmuré.

Tú te acercaste a tu superordenador para buscar todo sobre... no recuerdo ya de qué iba el trabajo.

Yo iba resumiendo la información que tú me dabas mientras realizabas las diapositivas que íbamos a presentar. Todo fue sobre ruedas, después de unos días lo terminamos.

Cada día; cuando salía de tu casa para llamar a un taxi, para que tú no me llevases a casa, ya que no quería que supieses, todavía, dónde vivía; me giraba para despedirme y me encontraba con la mirada curiosa de un niño de pelo negro y largo, mirando por un gran ventanal, intentado esconderse detrás de unas gruesas cortinas azules. Ese era y seguirá siendo, el curioso de tú hermano, Mokuba Kaiba.

Llegaba el día de navidad y junto con él, la presentación del trabajo. Como era de suponer, tuvimos la mejor nota de clase, mis amigas – chicas que adoraban mis libros – me decían que todo fue gracias a mí, los chicos también lo decían, pero las chicas del "blue eye dragon" seguían defendiendo a su sex symbol: Seto Kaiba.

Pasamos todas las navidades sin vernos, pero tú me enviaste una tarjeta de felicitación.

- ¿De quién es? ¿Un admirador secreto? – me preguntó Alice, mi manager.

- No le he dicho a nadie dónde vivo.

- Déjame verla – Alice me quitó la carta de las manos, le dio la vuelta para ver su remitente y se quedó de piedra – No me lo puedo creer.

- ¿Qué pasa, de quién es?

- Ya sabía yo que había algo entre vosotros dos.

- ¡Pero, de quién es!

- Es de Kaiba, tonta. Es una felicitación de Navidad de Seto Kaiba.

Tu carta decía:

_Espero que estés disfrutando de éstas navidades, siento no poder enviarte un regalo, ya que no sé exactamente qué te gusta, pero aún así, te deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo._

_Seto Kaiba_

- Que atento es Seto Kaiba, está claro que siente algo por ti.

No sé cómo conseguiste la dirección de mi casa, pero eso no me importó mucho, ya que me sentía halagada que el CEO más importante de Japón se preocupará por mí.

- ¿No me dijiste, Meriange, que no le habías dicho a nadie nuestra dirección?

- Y así fue, Alice.

- Bueno, que tonta, es Seto Kaiba. Él puede hacerlo todo.

- ¿No serás tú la que estés enamorando de él?

- No, que va. Te lo reservo para ti. ¿Tú sabes cuantas personas más leerían tu libro si salieses en las revistas de corazón como novia del soltero japonés más cotizado del mundo? Es como si fueses novia del George Clooney japonés – Alice estaba muy ilusionada con la idea – Todas las rubias que leen todo sobre ese rico mimado, se enterarían que los empresarios también se enamoran de gente inteligente y ellas intentarían ser como tú leyendo tus libros. Así ganaríamos un montón de lectores más.

- Sí, Alice. No sueñes. Que eso no va pasar nunca. Como tú has dicho, él es rico y supongo que le interesaran más las tías buenas cabezas huecas.

- Sí, por eso. Tú también eres una tía buena. Podrías hacerle competencia a las de play-boy.

- No exageres.

Pero, ¡cómo pude decir eso! Mira dónde acabé, en tus brazos, nunca imaginé que te gustasen las chicas con seso.


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin!

El 3º capitulo, siento múchisimo el retraso, pero entre los exámenes y la falta de inspiración...

bueno, aqui les dejo para que disfruteis y no os olvideis de dejar comentarios xq sino no seguiré subiendo capitulos.

Os kiero!

* * *

Las vacaciones de navidad pasaron, me pregunto qué te regaló Mokuba esas navidades.

- Oye, Kaiba. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

- Tengo contactos.

Después de decir eso te fuiste sin decirme nada más, estaba claro que ocultabas algo.

El primer paso para convertirnos en amigos fue estar juntos en clase y en el laboratorio. Poco a poco, comenzamos a confiar el uno en el otro, hacíamos los trabajos juntos e incluso nos comenzamos a llamar por nuestro nombre y no por nuestro apellido.

- Seto, ¿te parece bien acompañarme a comer hoy?

- Claro, Meriange.

Allí comenzaron los problemas, cuando comencé a intimar contigo.

Un día que no pude comer contigo, porque quería irme a la biblioteca, me hicieron una visita la presidenta y las vicepresidentas del blue eye dragon. Ya me habían contado que ellas estaban sumamente molestas por mi "comportamiento acosador" hacia ti.

- Hola – dije yo, ingenua a lo que me esperaba – ¿queréis algo?

- Sí, ¿podemos hablar contigo? – me dijo una chica rubia, al parecer se había teñido el pelo y puesto lentillas azules como tus ojos – Soy la presidenta del blue eye dragon, club de fans de Seto Kaiba. Mi nombre es Kimiko Taktsuki.

Yo simplemente cogí mi libro y me dispuse a seguir a esa tal Taktsuki.

Me llevaron a una zona oscura del instituto, donde se encontraban los cubos de basura. Allí comprendí qué querían de mí, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Una de sus acompañantes me propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, fue tan fuerte que caí al suelo, pero no solté mi libro, antes moriría que dejar caer un libro en un lugar tan mugroso como lo era ese.

- ¡Qué coño os molesta de mi amistad con Seto!

- Muy lista, escritora, directa al grano. No eres como otras que no saben que hicieron hasta que se lo explicamos.

- Kimiko, le ha llamado por su nombre – le dijo una chica muy alta de cabello azul y con un rizado de peluquería, todas estaban teñidas.

- Bueno, de eso ya me di cuenta antes.

Dejé mi libro sobre el alfeizar de una ventana rota, era el lugar más limpio que encontré, para tener las manos libres y poder luchar contra ellas.

- Por fin, la empollona deja su libro.

- Ahora te arrepentirás, Taktsuki.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa, las otras chicas se pusieron en corro, sabía que no era lo más sensato enfrentarse contra la jefa estando rodeada de tres de sus guardaespaldas, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Comenzó una batalla con mucha sangre. Yo le di el primer puñetazo, en la nariz, ella me respondió con otro en el ojo. Así siguió, uno tras otro, hasta que fui yo la vencedora, gané a esa Taktsuki inmovilizándola, dejándola en el suelo y con una patada en las costillas.

Las otras me miraban con la boca abierta, no sabían que hacer, sí llevar a Taktsuki a enfermería o enfrentarse contra mí.

Te preguntaras cómo acabé, con la nariz sangrando, un ojo morado y el estómago adolorido.

Me escabullí por detrás del colegio, cogí mi coche (suerte que ellas no le habían hecho nada a mi Porche celeste) y me dirigí a casa sin decir nada a nadie.

Al día siguiente me puse todo el maquillaje que pude en el ojo para que no se notase el puñetazo y unas gafas de sol. Evitaba a todo el mundo para que no se me acercasen y viesen lo que tenía. La profesora comunicó que Taktsuki estaba en el hospital por una fractura de costilla, al final le rompí un par de costillas.

FLASHBACK

- Kimiko, más te vale que no te metas conmigo. Yo decido de quién soy amiga y de quién no.

Ella me miraba con miedo.

- Tú no eres una chica corriente. Eres guapa y luchas demasiado bien. ¿Cómo puede ser?

- Porque yo no soy como los demás.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

A la hora de comer, me senté lejos de la gente, detrás de una colina, nadie iba allí porque estaba demasiado lejos del edificio principal. Pero tú me encontraste, te sentaste a mi lado sin decir nada y sacaste tu comida.

- Hola Seto – te dije yo, no pude evitar mostrarme un poco preocupada o ¿molesta?

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo?

- No lo estoy, es el libro que estoy leyendo, que hay un personaje que me molesta mucho.

Tú me quitaste el libro de mis manos, leíste esa página, la anterior y la siguiente. Desgraciadamente iba sobre las plantas marinas y no había ningún ser humano u animal.

- No me mientas. No me gusta que atente contra mi inteligencia.

- No es nada. Son asuntos míos.

- Me cogiste de la barbilla, me quitaste las gafas y me miraste fijamente a los ojos, yo baje la mirada avergonzada, ya que me estaba poniendo roja.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

- ¿Qué más te da?

- Dímelo – yo te miré – por favor.

Me lo pensé mucho, no sabía si decirte la verdad o inventarme algo, ya que ni siquiera Alice lo sabía. Pero opté por decirte la verdad. No estoy segura por qué.

- Me lo hizo la presidenta de tu club de fans.

- ¿Qué club? – te quedaste pensando un segundo, no me dio tiempo a responderte – ¡Ah! No puede ser, ¿Por qué?

- Porque según ella estoy intentando pervertirte, violarte, ¡seducirte! Y eso ella no lo puede permitir – dije con ironía

Estabas a punto de explotar de la risa, eso me enfadó aun más.

- Entonces, su costilla rota, ¿es por ti?

- Sí, yo se lo hice.

En ese momento no pudiste aguantar más. Te comenzaste a reír. Era raro, ya que Seto Kaiba no se reía, pero no era una risa normal, sino una un poco más discreta.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Es que, pensé que la que iba a terminar con las costillas rotas, serías tú.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Kaiba?

- No te ofendas, pero no pensé que serías tan fuerte.

- Que sea guapa y lista, no significa que tenga que ser una debilucha.

Al final se me pasó el mal humor, tú me hacías tanta falta en mi vida. Necesitaba tenerte a mi lado, aunque sea sólo como amigo.

Al cabo de un tiempo comenzamos a tener una relación más estrecha.

Tú me llevaste de nuevo a tu casa para que conozca a tu hermano menor, Mokuba.

Era un chico muy mono, con el pelo largo y negro, ojos grandes y púrpuras, dándole así, una mirada muy inocente e infantil.

Poco a poco, me dejaste entrar en tu vida, algo que no lo habías hecho con nadie, absolutamente nadie, hasta ahora.

También yo, te fui enseñando cómo era mi vida. Te comencé a contar cosas sobre mi familia, mis amigos en España y mi sueño de ser una persona con suficiente dinero como para hacerme feliz a mí y a mi familia.

Te invité a mi casa y ahí comenzaron a encajar las piezas respecto a lo que tú querías de mí.


	4. Chapter 4

Mi piso estaba en la última planta del hotel más lujoso de Domino City. Estaba claro que tú ya sabías dónde era.

Te invité a unas copas y unos pinchitos (es una costumbre en España, servir las copas acompañadas de algo comestible) Me sentía segura a tu lado, así que comencé a beber la copa de Martini que había servido.

Comencé con una, luego la otra y la siguiente y una más...

No recuerdo cuántas me tomé esa noche, creo que tú si lo recordarás, pero de lo que nunca me olvidaré, es de lo que intentaste hacerme, aprovechando mi debilidad frente al alcohol.

- ¿Estás bien, Meriange? – fue lo primero que me preguntaste al ver mis mejillas rosadas.

- No le sé, creo que me he pasado con las copas – hipé – sí, veo todo un poco raro.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- ¡No! – te detuve, gran error – no quiero que Alice me vea así, me quitaría todas las botellas del bar y les diría a los recepcionistas que no me las repongan – tú me estabas mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, creo que por el espanto – Sería horroroso ¿Tú podrías vivir sin alcohol?

Me negaste con la cabeza y mucho más relajado.

- Lo dudo mucho. Si te digo la verdad, yo soy un alcohólico y un fumador empedernido.

- Pero yo nunca te he visto fumar y tu casa tampoco huele a tabaco y todas las botellas están por encima de la mitad. Aparte – hice una pausa para tragar aire – tú no hules ni a tabaco, ni a alcohol.

La comisura de tus labios se torció un poco, provocando así una seductora sonrisa.

Te acercaste a mí y me cogiste de la barbilla. Esa acción se estaba haciendo algo rutinario, ya que al parecer te gustaba mucho mirarme a los ojos ¿O te gustaba algo más?

- ¿Cómo sabes que mi aliento no huele a tabaco o alcohol?

- No lo sé, simple intuición.

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

- ¿Cómo?

En ese momento me quedé helada, no sabía cómo reaccionar mientras tú te acercabas peligrosamente hacia mí, provocando que nuestros labios se junten en un exquisito beso.

Presionaste mi cabeza con más fuerza para que abriese la boca. Eras demasiado fuerte, no podía moverme, auque lo más probable no hubiese sido que tú no quisieses soltarme, sino que yo no hubiese hecho nada por apartarme.

Ese beso fue eterno.

Tu beso se hacía cada vez más profundo; de forma casi imperceptible me fuiste acostando sobre el sofá y poco a poco subiste tu mano por mi muslo, levantando mi falda.

Hiciste que gimiera, ante lo que parecía la falta de aire, pero que en realidad era placer.

Sentía tu lengua recorrer cada rincón de mi boca y no sé cuándo paraste de besarme, para seguir por mi oreja y mi cuello.

Yo te tiraba del pelo, pero no para que parases, sino como mera reacción al placer que me provocaban tus caricias.

Me desabrochaste la camisa, mientras tu mano subía más y más, hasta que comenzaste a quitarme las bragas.

Tenía que detener eso, pero no sabía cómo. "Soy una chica con demasiada fuerza de voluntad" fue lo que pensé en ese momento.

Pensar en eso fue mi salvación, temporal.

Eso me dio suficiente fuerza como para intentar detener esa orgía de sensaciones y emociones.

Te aparté de golpe, para luego tomar una bocanada de aire y darte una bofetada.

- ¡Para! – fue lo primero que salió de mi boca, aún me faltaba aire en el cuerpo.

Se te notaba que estabas ligeramente confundido, sonrojado igual que yo y también te faltaba el aire, estabas despeinado, de forma que eras aun más sexy. Pero me sorprendió al ver en tus ojos una chispa de insolencia y felicidad, te gustaba mi reacción o ¿ya te la esperabas?

Me miraste fijamente sin comprender nada.

Seguramente yo estaba más horrible que tú (Ya que a ti, nada té queda mal) con una cara roja del enfado y sudando ligeramente a causa del esfuerzo mental que me causo tomar la iniciativa de separarme de ti.

- ¿Por qué te pones así?

- ¡Me pongo así porque no me cabe en la cabeza cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso!

- Relájate un poco, al fin y al cabo, te estaba gustando, ¿no?

- Idiota – susurré para mis adentros.

- Estas muy sexy así, con el cabello despeinado, la camisa desabrochada y muy sonrojada – dijiste pasando tu mano por mi mejilla, la cual yo aparté bruscamente.

- ¡Te odio! Cómo te has atrevido, yo no soy como las otras chicas que hacen cualquier cosa por ti – vi como tu mirada cambiaba, vi como se apagaba esa chispa de emoción - ¿Piensas que me gustas, Seto Kaiba?

¿Cómo pude decirte eso? Que insensata fui.

- Pues… tú a mi…sí – En ese momento no sabía que hacer. No me esperaba esas palabras saliendo de ti, el CEO más importante de todo Japón.

¿Estabas nervioso? ¿Seto Kaiba nervioso? No, de seguro que eran alucinaciones por lo sofocada que estaba.

Tú seguías sonrojado a causa de la vergüenza que probablemente pasaste en ese momento

- Por favor, vete de mi casa.

No podía creer lo que había pasado. Te fuiste sin decir nada, cogiste tu chaqueta, te la pusiste, pero antes de salir te giraste para mirarme.

- Me gustas y no me pienso rendir hasta que te tenga – me dedicaste una sonrisa de suficiencia y orgullo, para luego salir.

Me quedé atónita y ligeramente cabreada por esa reacción.

Toda la noche estuve pensando en ti, aunque estaba un poco ebria, todavía tenía control sobre mis acciones.

No paré de pensar en lo sexy que estabas, en lo decidido que estabas de tenerme como algo más que una amiga.

El lunes volví a clase, pero tú no estabas. La profesora nos informó que no vendrías en un mes o algo así.

En aquel momento me quedé en un lapsus mental del que no pude escapar hasta que tocó la campana de final de clase.

No entendía por qué te habías ido sin decirme nada.

Ya que la última vez que nos vimos, parecías tan decidido a tenerme…

Al final de clase, llamé inmediatamente a tú casa, Mokuba me contestó:

- ¿Te ocurre algo Meriange? Té noto un poco alterada

- No es nada… simplemente que he tenido… gimnasia… hace un rato.

- Ah… Bueno, ¿Qué querías?

- Nada en especial… sólo quería saber… ¿dónde está Seto?

- ¡Ah! Pues es raro que no te haya avisado, pero está de viaje, por negocios, en Europa.

- ¿Y sabes en qué país?

- Creo que está en la Corporación Kaiba Británica.

- Muchas gracias, Mokuba

Fue lo único que dije antes de colgar el teléfono.

Tú te habías ido sin decirme nada, la verdad es que eso me sentó un poco mal.

Una vez que llegué a casa, Alice me recibió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Sabes quién ha llamado? – me dijo

- Pues… No.

- ¡Richard! El dueño de la discográfica que sacó tu primer disco.

- Ah, Richard… - la verdad era que no me entusiasmaba mucho.

- Me ha dicho que quiere que vayamos a Inglaterra porque quiere grabar un nuevo disco.

Dijo Alice con todo su entusiasmo para transmitírmelo, no lo consiguió.

- ¿Qué me dices, Mery? ¿Te parece bien, no tienes ningún problema en ir mañana?

Lo pensé durante un momento y acepté.

No sabía muy bien qué planeabas, pero yo seguiría con mi vida.

Estaba segura que en algún momento aparecerías de nuevo; y qué mejor momento que en un escenario británico.

- ¡Hola, chicas, cuánto tiempo! – nos recibió Richard apenas bajar del jet privado que nos prestó para ir - ¿Meriange, eres tú? – me preguntó ese hombre de pelo castaño claro, de unos cuarenta años y con una enorme barriga cervecera.

- Sí, soy yo. La misma.

- ¡Qué va! Has cambiado mucho – me dijo con ojos brillosos – Está claro que la fama te ha sentado bien.

- No te creas, eh.

- Me alegro que hayáis podido venir tan pronto.

Alice estaba saliendo recién del avión en cuanto Richard se embaló hacia ella.

Él sentía cierta atracción hacia mi manager, la verdad era que hacían una buena pareja.

Estando en el hotel, mi manager y Richard, estaban discutiendo sobre cómo sacar mi nuevo álbum y qué aparecería en él.

- ¿Te parece bien, Meriange? – Me preguntó Alice. Esa pregunta me pillo por sorpresa, ya que estaba pensando en ti.

- ¿El qué?

- Pues, hacerte una sesión de fotos completa para que en Kaiba Corp se muerdan las uñas de envidia y sean ellos los que te contraten.

- ¡Qué! - ¿Qué parte de la conversación me había perdido?

- Meriange, te lo repito, Richard quiere afiliarse a Kaiba Corp porque económicamente no da abasto. Y como la primera vez le rechazaron los ejecutivos, quiere intentarlo ahora que está el señor Kaiba aquí.

Oh, mierda. Eso no estaba dentro de mis planes.

Tú que habías intentando abusar de mí… Ahora era yo la que llamaba a tu puerta pidiendo ayuda.

Patético

En el fondo no me parecía una mala idea, pero me olvidé de un pequeño detalle.

En ese momento pensé Si tú juegas a seducir a la dama, yo jugaré a dar por culo al chulo Rimaba y todo.

- Pues…no, no me gusta la idea.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- A ver si me explico… - intentaba pensar rápido en cualquier otra solución para no tener que pedir ayuda a tu compañía - ¿Qué os parece si buscamos a otra empresa? Kaiba Corp ya nos rechazó, no seamos patéticos – y con eso me refería en especial a mí – y busquemos otra para promocionarnos.

- Pero eso sería más difícil… - comenzó Richard, pero yo le interrumpí.

- Puedo poner yo los fondos.

- ¿Qué? – Alice se exaltó

- Me parece una buena idea – dijo Richard

- A mi no – respondió Alice – no tenemos… no tienes suficientes fondos para eso

- Pero sí tengo los suficientes como para grabar UN disco y podemos hacer que los mejores locales nos contraten para cantar.

No sé por qué decía esas cosas.

No me gustaba el mundo del espectáculo, pero así fue como empezó a gustarme para convertirse en mi modo de vida.

Aunque nunca abandonaré los libros.

Así comencé a grabar canciones.

Richard tampoco quería cooperar con KC por ahora, pero tenía previsto hacerlo en cuanto me volviese más famosa.

Intercalábamos los días de grabación con las noches de concierto en los mejores locales de Londres.

Era increíble cuántos fans tenía en ese país.

Pasaron las semanas y yo volvía a recuperar mi antiguo lugar en los top-ten de música.

Pero yo te seguía echando de menos, tú no habías contactado conmigo, tal vez porque tenías mucho trabajo o ya te habías regresado a Japón. Pero por encima de todo, evitaba la idea de que te hubieses olvidado de mí.


	5. Chapter 5

Por fiiin, quinto capítulo!

Por favor, dejad reviews T.T

* * *

Un día en un concierto privado, que había hecho con el fin de recaudar fondos para una ONG, mirando a todos los que habían comprado las costosas entradas, te vi.

Estabas sentado en un rincón, solo en una de las muchas mesitas redondas. Llevabas una camisa negra y unos pantalones negros, con esa cara de arrogancia que tanto te caracterizaba, a juego.

Ese día canté con más energía que nunca e incluso con un poco de rabia. Evitaba mirarte, si lo hacía, no sabía de lo que sería capaz de hacerte.

Hasta que empecé a cantar ésta canción…

- Ésta canción la compuse ésta mañana, así que espero que os guste – Tomé aire y te miré fijamente, ahora tenía el sentimiento cómo para poder cantar

"My reality is something weird

My unfriendly smile on my way

Nothing new this wearisome day

This world is full of narcissist

The girls dressed are just a put-on

Oops! I'm all thumbs, I'm not like you

Everybody's raping me. Everybody's lying to me

Everybody's looking at me. Everybody's laughing at me

So what! Don't care what people say.

I'm going my way. I believe in my way

I'm better than you guys

I'm living for my sake, not for their sake, yeah!

I'm finding my way. I'm finding my love

I'm not stupid like you

All that I need is, I only need is selfless love

All I don't need is, I only need is selfless love

They think I'm a lucky girl

But I'm just doing what I want

Hey everybody, they're jealousy about me

You guys are wrong, be truth to yourself

Throw your guns & weapons right now

Let's enjoy your beautiful life with me

Everybody hates me. Everybody's waiting for me

Everybody's hurting at me. Everybody's hunting for me

So what! Please leave me alone!

I'm going my way. I believe in my way

I'm better than you guys.

I'm living for my sake, not for their sake, yeah!

I'm finding my way, I'm finding my love

I'm not cheap like you guys

All that I need is, I only need is selfless love

All I don't need is, I only need is selfless love

I'm going my way. I believe in my way

I'm better than you guys

I'm living for my sake, not for their sake, yeah!

I'm finding my way. I'm finding my love

I'm not stupid like you

All that I need is, I only need is selfless love

All I don't need is, I only need is selfless love"

*"Zero" de Anna Tsuchiya

El concierto duró alrededor de dos horas.

En ese momento no sabía qué hacer. Tenía dos opciones: podía ignorarte e irme lo antes posible o podía quedarme y enfrentarme a tu penetrante mirada.

Escogí la segunda opción, me pareció que era la más valiente.

- Felicidades, Meriange. El concierto ha sido todo un éxito.

Aún no estaba preparada para encontrarme contigo.

Tú estabas con un ramo de rosas en la mano, mirándome de forma seductora; era como si esperases algo de mí.

- Hola, Seto. No sabía que estuvieses aquí – intenté mentir lo mejor que pude, pero nunca se me dio bien.

- No me mientas, desde el escenario se puede ver todo. Ah, por cierto, esa canción nueva… Me ha gustado mucho.

Yo solté una carcajada.

Intenté cambiar de táctica, no debía ser como tú, debía mostrarme indiferente, ya que, en cierto modo tú no me gustabas o eso creía.

Tomé tus rosas y las dejé sobre la mesa.

- ¿A qué has venido? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas de viaje de negocios?

Te pusiste serio de repente

- Pensé que no querías volver a saber nada de mí – tenías cierto tono de tristeza en la voz – pero veo que no es así – sonreíste y tu mirada de suficiencia terminó por hartarme.

- Sólo quería ser amable contigo, idiota – de repente conseguí tomar una actitud más desinteresada – pero, si quieres, puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti.

En ese momento te pillé por sorpresa, tu cara se puso ruda, como nunca lo había echo antes.

- Si me permites, tengo que irme.

Pero tú me cogiste del brazo.

- Por favor, necesito hablar contigo – parecía que en ese momento sí que estabas diciendo la verdad – no quería comportarme así, me gustaría explicártelo, pero en privado.

No podía negarme ante esos ojos azules.

- De a cuerdo, vamos a mi hotel.

Me acompañaste hasta mi coche y nos dirigimos al hotel Hilton, donde tenía alquilada una suite.

Todo el camino hubo un silencio incómodo, no nos miramos ni un segundo.

Una vez que entramos a mi habitación, tú te sentaste en el sofá de cuero blanco del salón y comenzaste a arreglar las arrugas de tú camisa ¿Otra vez estabas nervioso?

- Meriange, siéntate, por favor – yo estaba confusa, pero me senté, temiendo, a la vez, la experiencia pasada – en primer lugar, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento pasado.

- Te perdono – dije, pero no me había terminado de creer el perdón.

- Gracias. En segundo lugar, me harías muy feliz si lograses llegar a perdonarme, hasta tal punto que pudiésemos volver a empezar.

- Eso lo veo un poco más difícil – te miré de forma desafiante – pero no te prometo nada.

Tú esbozaste una pequeña sonrisa y te dispusiste a salir de la habitación. Yo no te detuve, pero antes de salir, te giraste y me miraste a los ojos.

- Mañana cojo un vuelo hacia Domino City, vuelvo al instituto, así que cuando quieras volver, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

- Vale, adiós.

- Que descanses.

¿Adiós? Fue lo único que te pude decir, habría estado muy enfadada para no decirte otra cosa.

En ese preciso momento decidí que no me dejaría volver a seducir por ningún otro hombre nunca más. Pero otra vez estaba equivocada.

* * *

Que les pareció?

Les gusto? Lo odian? Amenazas de Muerte? Coches bomba? Un mono con un platillo? xP

Da igual lo que digais, dejadme reviews!

Si no os gusta la letra de ésta canción, podeís dejarme sujerencias para cambiarla.

SED SINCEROS!


End file.
